The present invention relates to driver assistance systems. More specifically, the invention relates to merge assistance systems. These systems detect when a vehicle enters a merging location and adjust the vehicle's speed by controlling the engine or the vehicle braking system to assist the driver to merge with another vehicle entering in the lane and to avoid a collision.